1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to power converters, and more particularly, to a control circuit of switching power converters.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-channel power converters are used to convert an unregulated power source to regulated voltage and/or current sources. The control circuit of the multi-channel power converter generates switching signals for the regulation. The duty cycle of switching signals are modulated in accordance with the output of the power converter. The synchronization of switching signals is required to reduce the switching noise and EMI (electrical and magnetic interference). However, the synchronization of the switching produces higher power consumption at the light load and no load conditions. In recent development, many control circuits have been proposed for power converter to save power losses at light load condition, such as “PWM controller having off-time modulation for power converter” by Yang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,882; “PWM controller having a modulator for saving power and reducing acoustic noise” by Yang, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,356. The switching frequency of these prior arts is varied in response to the change of the load, which causes the difficulty for the control circuit to synchronize switching signals.